


Roses are red, violets are blue. Can I be loved by you?

by kumiho_m



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Я подарю тебе нечто хрупкое и красивое как цветок: свое сердце
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Розы

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение:  
> https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1298293888759795712  
> https://twitter.com/gulfsiebaby/status/1298286627664457730  
> https://twitter.com/MissMorelova/status/1298360912345280514  
> https://twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1298277728458661889
> 
> Да, твиттер - это двигатель моего вдохновения 😋  
> @KinAnastasia, спасибо за идею 😉

Дверной колокольчик звякает, стоит только слегка толкнуть дверь свободной от пакета рукой. Галф на мгновение застывает в проходе, задрав голову и пристально изучая эту музыкальную конструкцию. Оказалось, что это “музыка ветра” — так поэтично называют совокупность длинных трубочек, в данном случае металлических, соединенных между собой таким образом, чтобы при малейшем движении они соприкасались между собой, перестукивались и выдавали незамысловатую мелодию.

Ему всегда было любопытно: не раздражает ли такой постоянный перезвон тех, кто работает в магазине? Ведь каждый посетитель — это звуковое сопровождение. Может поначалу и милое, и нежное, но звуковое. И после какого раза оно перестает быть таким приятным?

— Не раздражает, — тихий голос заставляет вздрогнуть от неловкости. Он что, сказал это вслух?

— Да, вслух, — явный смешок в следующем ответе вызывает стойкое желание отвесить себе оплеуху. И прилив крови к ушам, которые снова столь легко краснеют от смущения.

Обладатель этого голоса нашелся среди цветов, плотно расставленных по всему небольшому помещению. И если эти мягкие бархатные нотки зародили первые предположения, то теперь Галф полностью уверен: это не человек. Потому что выглядывающее из-за охапки роз лицо принадлежит герою аниме.   
Да, тому самому эталонному красавцу с внешностью сказочного принца, с прекрасными лучистыми глазами.   
Чьи волосы в художественном беспорядке лежат так, как Галфу никогда не добиться и после двух часов укладки с руганью и психами.  
С улыбкой сколь яркой, что хочется зажмуриться, и столь печальной при этом, что вызывает болезненное сжатие сердца — совсем неожиданно.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — его собеседник бережно поставил на пол огромную вазу с цветами и поднял голову, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на парня. Видимо, молчание последнего затянулось настолько, что это спровоцировало напомнить посетителю о цели его визита.

— Да, — Галф смущенно откашлялся, потому что до сих пор не отошел от неловкости момента, когда он совсем традиционно для себя на чем-то завис, а его поймали с поличным. — Мне нужны цветы.

— Тогда вы по адресу, — еще одна усмешка, которая вновь заставляет смутиться.

— Я сказал что-то забавное? — смущение, как известно, может провоцировать немного обостренную реакцию, в ответ на которую эти нереальные глаза немного расширяются, а рот приоткрывается в гримасе удивленного сожаления.

— Ой, простите, я не хотел вас обидеть! Просто эта ситуация мне показалась немного забавной.

— И чем же? — Галф уже пожалел об этой вспышке, поэтому захотел смягчить тон беседы.

— Например тем, как вы внимательно рассматривали мою “музыку ветра” и совсем не обратили внимания на цветы, хотя зашли в цветочный магазин. Редко кто останавливается на таких деталях.

— Мне нравится все необычное, — смущенное бормотание явно не делает ему чести, но его собеседнику вроде бы все нравится, потому что он поощрительно улыбается в ответ и еще раз напоминает:

— Так я могу вам что-то подсказать? Или вы ищете что-то определенное? Если есть сомнения — я сертифицированный переводчик.

— Переводчик? — Галф снова недоуменно пялится на парня, пытаясь соотнести все то, что происходило здесь последние несколько минут, с этим признанием.

— Да, — тот головой кивает на табличку ровно напротив входа.

_Secret garden. Мы говорим на языке цветов._

— Оу, понятно… — он растерянно тянет слова, пытаясь сообразить: придерживаться ли первоначальной идеи или воспользоваться помощью профессионала. — Я вообще-то за розами пришел…

— Какие вам предложить? Красные? Белые? Чайные? — энтузиазм в глазах этого человека может зажечь кого угодно. Как и искренняя любовь к прекрасным детям флоры, что бережно расставлены по вазам, но которые любезно подвигают поближе к Галфу, чтобы тот оценил красоту каждого бутона.

— Наверное красные… — Галф не уверен, но обычно же все любят красные розы. Поэтому это должен быть отличный вариант.

— Страстная любовь — это прекрасно, эти цветы как никакие другие подчеркнут ваши чувства, — легкая хрипотца в голосе несколько отвлекает от смысла слов, который потом все же доходит до немного зависшего мозга.

— Страстная? Нет, совсем нет! Я люблю этого человека, но не так. Здесь скорее: “я счастлив, что ты у меня есть”, — он пытается сформулировать запрос и немного путается в словах, но консультант явно его понимает.

— Тогда могу я предложить вам желтые розы? Они несут посыл «ты — мое солнце» и выражают самые позитивные эмоции. И не переживайте: согласно языку цветов желтые розы не имеют никакого отношения к измене, ревности или разлуке, хотя такое толкование их символического значения очень распространено.

— Отлично! — Галф доволен, это и правда то, что он хочет сказать. — Будьте добры 9 роз в крафтовой бумаге.

— Да, конечно, сейчас.

Это немного залипательно смотреть, как ловкие красивые руки с длинными изящными пальцами по одному цветку собирают букет, чтобы потом показать итоговую композицию посетителю и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, начать аккуратно заворачивать розы в серо-бежевую крафтовую бумагу, перевязывая атласной лентой.

— Прошу, с вас 300 бат.

Галф протягивает деньги, которые с поклоном принимают, а в ответ передают букет и маленький кусок картона:

— Спасибо за покупку — приходите к нам еще. Это визитка нашего магазина, по ней вам будет скидка при следующем обращении.

На кремовой матовой поверхности прямоугольника выдавлено название магазина, адрес, телефон и имя.   
Мью Суппасит.

— Кхун Мью — это?..

— Это я — все верно, — мягкая улыбка подтверждает предположение.

Мью.  
Ему подходит.  
Очень теплое имя.  
Уютное.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Галф. Галф Канавут.

Он не знает почему, но ему захотелось представиться. Чтобы для этого человека он стал не очередным покупателем, который забежал с пакетом, полным покупок, между делом еще и за цветами.

— Приятно познакомиться, нонг Галф, — тепло глаз напротив убеждает его в том, что это было правильное решение.  



	2. Белая гвоздика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лю́мен — единица измерения светового потока в Международной системе единиц.  
> Small talk — это непринужденный разговор на отвлеченные темы, которые не предполагают договоренностей, обязательств и т.д. По сути вариант светской беседы.  
> В тексте приведена цитата из стихотворения В. Маяковского “Послушайте!”.

Галф мнет в руках визитку, прежде чем решается толкнуть знакомую дверь и услышать перезвон музыки ветра.

Почему он стесняется? Почему чувствует себя так неуверенно и даже робко?  
Сложно ответить на этот вопрос.  
Может дело в том, что для его этот уголок — это как отдельный мир с вымышленными героями вроде Нарнии? В прошлый раз он здесь поймал сильное ощущение нереальности — и оно невольно зафиксировалось в его голове.  
Потому что в этом случае понятно это странное подспудное волнение в ожидании какого-то чуда от банального визита в цветочный магазин.

— Сейчас, одну минуту… — голос из глубины (подсобки?) уже знаком, и тоже заставляет немного напрячься от напряжения.

Вспомнит ли?  
Узнает ли?  
И почему это так важно?   
Он всего лишь один из многих, кто приходит на несколько минут, чтобы за ничего не значащей беседой выбрать цветы, расплатиться и уйти…

— О, нонг Галф! Доброго дня!

Узнал.  
Неожиданно тепло в груди.

— Доброго! — делает вежливый вай, все еще смущаясь такой сильной реакции на такое простое событие.

— Чем могу помочь? 

Дружелюбная улыбка успокаивает, поэтому можно попробовать немного пошутить насчет прошлой встречи:

— Мне нужны цветы, — и оба прыскают от смеха, вспоминая предыдущий разговор.

— Тогда вы по адресу!

— “Ты”?.. — неожиданно хочется убрать официальность из речи.

— “Ты”, — соглашается собеседник. — Так кого нужно одарить? Мужчина? Женщина? По какому поводу?

— Девушка, успешное завершение проекта.

Улыбка хозяина магазина становится чуть менее яркой, буквально на несколько люменов, но это заметно внимательному глазу. Может потому что он озадачился тем, какие цветы подойдут? Потому что отворачивается и окидывает задумчивым взглядом вазы с цветами.

— Белая гвоздика?

— А? Что? — ну не признаваться же, что кто-то залип на руках, что аккуратно перебирали лепестки цветов, прежде чем предложить их посетителю.

— Белая гвоздика. Это пожелание удачи и успеха во всем. «Пусть все твои желания сбудутся». Как будто говоришь “ты очень обаятельный, светлый и позитивный человек” — думаю, что твоей девушке это понравится.

— Сестре, — почему-то очень важно это сейчас уточнить. — Пи`Грейс завершила успешно сложный проект по учебе.

_Ведь, если звезды зажигают —  
значит — это кому-нибудь нужно?  
Значит — кто-то хочет, чтобы они были?_

Ведь, если в глазах напротив свет и тепло — это тоже кому-то нужно?  
Нужно.  
Неожиданно нужно.

— У меня тоже есть сестра, ее зовут Джом, — как будто между делом, пока ловкие пальцы выбирают цветы для букета. — Иногда она заменяет меня в магазине, когда я на учебе.

— Ты учишься? — Галфу любопытно все, что касается этого человека, что пока является для него загадкой. — А где? На кого?

— Университет Чулалонгкорна, инженерный факультет, третий курс.

— О, я тоже там, на факультете коммуникаций на втором курсе, — неожиданно обнаружилась еще одна точка пересечения. — Но ни разу тебя не видел в университете…

— Я сейчас на дистанционном обучении, — кивает головой на тетради и учебники, разложенные на небольшом столике в стороне от цветочного массива. — Из-за работы я не могу учиться в полную силу, поэтому приходится вот так совмещать.

Галф немного растерян, потому что ему хочется знать, почему этот парень оказался в таких сложных условиях, что нужно совмещать и учебу, и работу. Но не уверен, что может об этом спросить, ибо это, скорее всего, слишком личное. Мью, вероятно, немного по-другому истолковал замешательство собеседника:

— Что, не похож я на человека, который силен в точных науках? Этакий мальчик-цветочек?

Горький смешок быстро возвращает парня к теме беседы и заставляет отчаянно быстро начать трясти головой:

— Что ты… совсем нет… я об этом и не думал…

— А о чем думал?

Неожиданно откровенный вопрос снова выбивает из колеи.  
Сказать? Вот так просто?  
С одной стороны — страшно, потому что это явный переход за грань small talk и погружение в что-то более личное. С другой — а что он теряет? Они друг другу — просто знакомые, даже не приятели, чтобы можно было как-то загоняться на эту тему.

— О том, что заставило тебя совмещать вот так работу и учебу, — и смотрит с вызовом. На прямой вопрос — прямой ответ.

— О, это долгая история… — Мью задумчиво тянет гласные как будто размышляет, стоит ли вообще об этом рассказывать.

— Я никуда не спешу.

— А как же сестра и ее проект? — букет уже готов и призывно лежит на чужих руках как будто в ожидании, чтобы его забрали.

— Ох, совсем забыл, — Галф на секунды растерялся, потому что совсем вылетела из головы причина визита в магазин. — Через полчаса нужно быть в университете… Но вечером я свободен — как и мои уши. Ты не против?..

— Не против. Я работаю до семи часов.

И что-то в улыбке и глазах парня напротив подсказывает Галфу, что этот вечер определенно не будет обычным или скучным.  



	3. Лаванда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня для главы:  
> Hurt - Illuminated  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/305374/track/827169

Внутри больно и пусто одновременно. Вроде второе состояние должно исключать первое, но увы: это не происходит.  
Просто пустота отдает той горечью, что является спутником невыносимых страданий.  
Когда от души отрывается кусочек, и место надрыва кровоточит.

Галф и сам не знает, почему он здесь. Родственники точно закажут цветочные композиции — и от его имени тоже, но ноги сами привели его к маленькому уютному магазину на знакомой улице. Дверь пропускает его с уже привычным звуковым сопровождением, а озарившееся радостью лицо Мью почти мгновенно затухает в тревоге:

— Галф?

Вот и что он скажет?  
Они не настолько близки, чтобы изливать душу или плакать в жилетку, но почему-то сегодня так хочется получить поддержку именно от этого человека.

— Мью… — все-таки слезы пробивают напряжение век и начинают срываться вниз одна за одной к стыду парня.

— Эй, — старший тут же откладывает в сторону букет, который собирал минутой ранее, чтобы подхватиться и подойти, кладя руку на плечо. — Что случилось? Я могу тебе помочь?

Плакать, уткнувшись в чужое плечо — это совсем не стыдно, да?  
По крайней мере Галф пытается себя в этом убедить.  
Сегодня он может побыть немного слабым и раздробленным на тысячи частей, пока есть руки, что пытаются не дать ему окончательно развалиться.  
Руки, что сперва аккуратно приобняли его за плечи, а затем, не встречая явного сопротивления, заключили в крепкие объятия.

— Бабушка… она… ее больше нет… и я не успел так много ей сказать… — обрывки слов срываются с губ, но и их достаточно, чтобы принимающая сторона сочувственно выдохнула в макушку и еще крепче обняла.

— Поплачь, если так тебе будет легче… Если захочешь рассказать — я рядом, чтобы тебя выслушать.

И никаких “мои соболезнования” или “мне так жаль”, что вызывают только отторжение и даже раздражение. Эти пустые формальные слова, которые почему-то все вокруг механически продолжают повторять: однотипные, как под копирку, а под ними — ничего нет, только неловкость от того, кто-то оказался в такой ситуации, а ты — нет.  
Простое человеческое участие и поддержка — это то, что нужно в тяжелую минуту любому, кто переживает смерть своего привычного мира.

— В прошлом году я тоже проходил через это, — тихий голос разрывает тишину, нарушаемую до этого лишь гулом кондиционера и еле слышными всхлипами.

Галф невольно затихает, чтобы не пропустить ни слова этой, как оказалось, исповеди:

— Это то, о чем ты рассказывал тогда в кафе? Что отец слег после смерти бабушки, а тебе пришлось уйти на заочку, чтобы поддержать семейный бизнес, пока он восстанавливается?

— Да, это был непростой для нас всех период. И нельзя сказать, что я до конца это пережил и отпустил, потому что был очень долго обижен и горевал.

— Обижен? — даже слезы перестали течь из-за удивления.

— Мне никто ничего не сказал, когда бабушка попала в больницу. Она упала и сломала шейку бедра, а в ее возрасте это почти приговор. Несколько дней к ней приезжали все наши родственники, чтобы… попрощаться, а мне никто не сказал, — голос старшего дрожит, потому что он тоже плачет.

— Мью… — рука сама тянется, чтобы коснуться волос парня в успокаивающем жесте.

— Я не помню, что потом мне говорили в оправдание: то ли не хотели меня отрывать от учебы, то ли еще что… Это и не важно, потому что меня разрывало от мысли, что я не успел ей сказать, как сильно я ее люблю и как много она для меня значит… Не успел обнять на прощание. И долгие месяцы корил себя за это и обижался на родителей. Чувствовал сильную вину, что мало звонил, редко приезжал, хотя она была самым дорогим для меня человеком, который постоянно поддерживал меня. Она всегда знала обо мне все: что мне нравится, чем увлекаюсь, как протекает моя учеба, в какие даты у меня экзамены… А когда я приезжал к ней — кормила меня моими любимыми блюдами, самыми вкусными в мире, потому что они были приготовлены с любовью. Но потом…

— Потом?.. — Галф невольно затаил дыхание, ожидая развязки этой печальной истории.

— Но потом я понял, что она и так всегда это знала: насколько я сильно ее люблю и как она важна для меня. Просто в тот момент мне казалось, что без финального свидетельства все те слова любви и благодарности ничего не значат — но это не так… Она хранила все картинки, что я рисовал ей в детстве в подарок, все открытки, все поделки. На самом видном месте на комоде всегда стояла моя фотография с выпускного в школе — она так мною гордилась, как и тем, что я поступил в университет. Поэтому… я уверен, Галф: твоя бабушка тоже знала, как сильно ты ее любишь.

Сложно дышать, потому что спазмы сжимают горло, но он все еще жадно ловит каждое слово:

— Я не религиозный человек, поэтому не могу тебе сказать успокаивающие вещи про рай или о том, что ее душа все еще жива и рядом с нами. Но мне хочется верить, что какая-то доля истины в этом есть. Поэтому ты все еще можешь сказать все то, что накопилось внутри — и она тебя услышит. Или сделать. Может есть что-то, что делало ее счастливой — и это будет твой подарок ей.

Какая-то мысль дергается где-то в подсознании, чтобы потом сформироваться в идею:

— Она всегда хотела цветочный сад, но никак не получалось найти участок под это.

— Ну вот, осталось только подумать, какие цветы ты хочешь ей подарить в этом саду.

Галф закрывает глаза, чтобы окунуться в воспоминания о тепле и любви, что окружали его с самого детства. И запахе лаванды, что был извечным спутником бабушки в виде любимых духов.

— Она всегда любила лаванду, но на похороны не принято приносить кустарники…

— А мы не говорим о похоронах — только о твоем подарке ей. Как насчет посадить кустик лаванды возле могилы? И думать о том, что это тот сад, о котором она так мечтала? 

Младший кивает — это и правда хорошая идея:

— У тебя есть лаванда в магазине?

— Есть, сейчас найду, — Мью к сожалению Галфа выпускает его из объятий, чтобы направиться в сторону цветов и среди групп кустарников откопать небольшой горшок с уже начавшей цвести лавандой. — Лаванда символизирует восхищение, одиночество. «Я тебя никогда не забуду», «Никто не заменит тебя». Это прекрасные слова любимому человеку на прощание.

Галф смотрит на растение в руках, которые только что его утешали, и вздыхает, но уже без того надрыва, что разрывал грудную клетку.   
Потому что когда есть тот, с кем можно разделить печали, боль становится более терпимой.  
Потому что участие и эмпатия в глазах Мью — это то самое горькое лекарство, что ему нужно именно сейчас.  



	4. Желтые тюльпаны

Это же нелепо, ей-богу!  
Детский сад, штаны на лямках — так вроде в школе дразнились?

Потому что именно маленьким ребенком себя чувствует Галф, когда целый день пытается придумать причину зайти в один небезызвестный цветочный магазин, за что уже схлопотал замечание от преподавателя на лекции, так как полностью погрузился в свои мысли, а также недоуменные вопросы друзей, которые вот не привыкли видеть его витающим где-то в далеком космосе.

Ну а что делать, когда вот как назло нет ни одного “праздничного” повода, чтобы зайти за букетом, а завалиться вот просто так поболтать почему-то смелости не хватает. Как будто это будет значить… что-то.  
Что-то сверх статуса “хорошие знакомые”, который, вроде бы, они уже перешагнули в прошлый раз, когда Галф сорвался в истерику, придя в день похорон, и когда получил неожиданно теплую поддержку. Хотя, если уж совсем начистоту, втайне на это надеялся, но боялся признаться в этом даже себе самому.

Может сегодня какой-то профессиональный праздник?  
Ну-ка, гугл, подсоби!  
Но, как назло, ни дня строителя, учителя или годовщины столетней экспансии к-попа в Тайланде — хоть самому придумывай…

Может соцсети подскажут?  
Но фейсбук не сформировал ни одного уведомления о друзьях, что вызвало еще одну волну раздражения: вот когда надо — ни одного напоминания…  
С горя можно позволить себе немного слабости, правда?  
Он не сталкер — нет, совсем нет. Но иногда заходит на страницу Мью, которую нашел после того, как забил имя с визитки в поиск. Конечно, без запроса в друзья — это было бы слишком…  
Слишком.

На его странице совсем мало информации и почти нет фотографий, а те, что есть — какие-то старые, где Мью в компании… друзей? однокашников? Сложно сказать, но он приветливо улыбается в кадре — совсем как в реальной жизни, может чуть менее ярко.  
И… не может быть…  
Таких совпадений просто не бывает!

“У Мью Суппасита Чончививата сегодня День рождения!”

Когда первая радость схлынула, в голове парня возникла просто картина маслом: “Привет, Мью, с Днем рождения тебя! Как я узнал? Просто слежу за тобой в соцсетях — делов-то!”

Галф со стоном обхватывает голову руками: думай, думай, думай! После такого “признания” старший будет бегать от него как от огня — и правильно сделает, потому что такое поведение — это явно что-то ненормальное.

Но время идет, занятия давно закончились, а причина так и не придумалась… Поэтому он принимает максимально сумасбродное решение: прийти и ориентироваться по ситуации. Вдруг как-то случайно Мью упомянет о том, что этот день для него какой-то особенный.

Да, снова знакомый перезвон музыки ветра.  
И снова знакомая яркая улыбка.

— Галф!

— Привет, — робко улыбнуться в ответ, все еще поражаясь собственной смелости.

— Рад тебя видеть, — старший выходит из-за прилавка, чтобы поприветствовать визитера.

— Правда? — в груди что-то замирает, а затем начинает бешено трепыхаться. Сердце?

— Ну конечно! — тон выражает полную уверенность, что делает день еще немного более солнечным. — Тебе снова помочь с цветами? Ты очень вовремя пришел: я через полчаса закрываюсь.

Галф озадаченно смотрит на табличку с часами работы, потом на время на телефоне, а потом с трудом удерживается, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу: вот идиота кусок! Конечно, он сегодня хочет уйти пораньше.

— Что-то случилось? — старательно задает вопрос, чтобы не спалиться, что он уже в курсе.

— Нет, просто иногда позволяю себе отдохнуть чуть больше.

— То есть просто так, вообще без повода? — вроде настаивать на уточнении немного странно, но так сложно удержаться.

— Да, обычный день, в который я немного больше ленюсь, — лукавая улыбка могла бы ввести в заблуждение, но не Галфа. — Так кому цветы?

— Другу.

Ну, фактически он не кривит душой, потому что единственный человек, для которого сейчас хочется купить цветы, стоит прямо перед ним. Может через какое-то время они и станут друзьями?

— Парень, девушка? Повод?

— Парень, день рождения.

— Это круто, что у тебя нет стереотипов о том, что цветы дарят только девушкам, — Мью снова улыбается. И снова зажигается еще одно солнце в пределах этой комнаты — только для Галфа. — И что ты хочешь сказать цветами? Какой посыл?

_“Твоя улыбка как солнечный свет”._

Он что, снова не контролирует свою речь? Потому что ловит несколько удивленное выражение на лице старшего:

— А у вас с ним и правда очень теплые отношения, раз он вызывает у тебя такие чувства. Желтые тюльпаны? — кивает на большую чашу с этими детьми солнца. — У них именно такое значение. И не про разлуку, нет.

Галф невольно отвечает смехом на мелодичные переливы, которые сопровождают последнюю фразу:

— Что, снова люди неправильно “читают” цветы?

— Ну как тебе сказать… — Мью несколько призадумывается, глядя на яркие пятна бутонов. — Трактовок достаточно много, но мне ближе те, когда цветы — это про позитивные эмоции, потому что они прекрасны и уникальны — каждый из них. Поэтому я предпочитаю рассказывать именно о таких значениях. Сколько цветков запаковать?

— Тринадцать.

Почему такое число? Может это дань тому, что Мью такой необычный? И все их общение в целом нельзя назвать рядовым…

Снова зависнуть, глядя на работу ловких рук — уже почти норма.  
Наверное.  
И с сожалением принять уже готовый букет, протягивая деньги.  
И с надеждой в голосе (вроде бы почти неслышной):

— А какие у тебя планы на вечер кроме отдыха?

— Хм, почти никаких: завалиться на постель с ноутбуком и интересным фильмом.

— И все? — Галф искренне разочарован такой скромной программой, потому что ну праздник же…

— И все, — ему улыбаются в ответ. — Сегодня дома никого нет, поэтому я предоставлен сам себе в кои-то веки.

— Может тогда в кино? Раз ты собрался смотреть… — и уже готов снова зарядить себе оплеуху, потому что продолжает мямлить, к концу фразы и вовсе съезжая во невнятное бормотание от смущения. — Там вроде какой-то новый фильм Нолана выходит на экраны… чем-то похожий на “Начало”.

— О, тебе тоже “Начало” нравится? — Мью явно воодушевлен таким совпадением вкусом и не обращает внимание на проблемы с дикцией.

— Спрашиваешь! Это просто гениальная вещь!

Галф не замечает, как куда-то улетучивается неловкость, когда они начинают взахлеб обсуждать любимые моменты из фильма, пока старший закрывает магазинчик. Пока не спотыкается, осознавая, что так и не получил ответа:

— Так ты согласен?

— Конечно, давай поищу ближайший сеанс, — и утыкается в телефон, быстро набирая в поисковике название фильма. И даже находит недалеко от них кинотеатр, о чем сообщает с радостным энтузиазмом, который тут же омрачается, когда взгляд падает на букет, который Галф держит в руках. — А как же твой друг?

— Ох, — младший смотрит на этот цветочный памятник его нелепым отмазкам, чтобы ярко покраснеть, протягивая букет. — С Днем рождения, Мью! Ты не думай ничего такого: я совершенно случайно узнал — и вот…

И его ослепляет улыбка, подобная солнцу.  
Настолько счастливая, что губы невольно растягиваются в ответной.  



	5. Гортензия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если предыдущие цветы, вероятно, все знают, то в этой главе напомню, как выглядит гортензия  
> https://rastenievod.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/1.jpg

Теперь уже не нужно придумывать причину, правда?

Особенно после того, когда они тем вечером завалились в пивной бар обсудить впечатления от кино и отметить День рождения Мью, хотя последний старательно сопротивлялся:

— Ну не праздную я День рождения… Для меня это самый обычный день в году, просто очередная отметка на временной шкале, когда от одной зарубки ты перемещаешься к другой. Мои родственники уже смирились с этим, поэтому спокойно занимаются своими делами, в то время как я могу спокойно отдохнуть.

— Тогда считай это не отмечанием, а просто посиделками двух друзей.

Против такого аргумента у того не нашлось возражений, поэтому остаток дня прошел весьма душевно за разговором, шутками и смехом двух людей, которые стали немного ближе друг к другу. И того небольшого количества пива вполне хватило, чтобы развязать обычно молчаливому Галфу язык, потому что тот являл собой просто образчик красноречия, извлекая из закромов памяти забавные и не очень истории, которые зажигали огоньки подлинного интереса в глазах напротив.  
И которые подкармливали надежду, что он сам тоже интересен собеседнику — хоть немного, а не является заменителем скучного вечернего времяпрепровождения с ноутбуком.

По крайней мере в это очень хотелось верить, потому что на душе было очень тепло и комфортно, как будто они знают друг друга уже много лет и могут свободно говорить на любые темы. Ну, почти любые, потому что Галф все еще дико стесняется спрашивать о чем-то личном, а Мью особо не вдается в такие подробности.

Но зато теперь у него есть повод просто так зайти в магазинчик, потому что он может навестить друга вот так, без причины.

— Привет! Мью? — он не видит уже привычной светлой улыбки ни после мелодичного перезвона, ни через несколько минут, хотя обычно старший тут же встречает его у входа. — Ты здесь?

— Ой, добрый день! Одну минуту подождите, пожалуйста...

Из подсобки выглядывает неимоверно прекрасная леди. Что там говорили про героев из манги? Видимо, Мью не один такой в этом мире уникальный — и девушка у него под стать, потому что его сказочная красота точно должна притягивать подобную себе.

Но что же больно-то так?  
Совсем неожиданно.

Тем временем это прекрасное видение показалось на глаза посетителю, приветливо улыбаясь:

— Прошу прощения — нужно было цветы распаковать. Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Извините, я думал, что Мью… Кхун Мью сегодня работает… Я потом как-нибудь зайду.

Вот как бы провалиться от неловкости сквозь землю?  
Но увы: это желание так и останется реализованным.  
Зато следующий вопрос здорово так выбивает из колеи:

— А ты… нонг Галф, верно?

Парень давится воздухом от удивления:

— Вы меня знаете?

— Да, — леди все еще продолжает мило улыбаться. — Мью рассказывал, что у него есть друг, который часто к нему заходит в магазин.

Ох, тот рассказывал… ну в принципе понятно: почему не поделиться с девушкой о том, что есть наивный мальчик, который, преодолевая смущение, забегает к нему за цветами.

— Понятно, — он еще не знает, что делать с полученной информацией. — А Пи`Мью когда придет?

— Его сегодня не будет: он приболел и попросил меня подменить его в магазине, раз у меня выдался выходной.

— О, это так мило с вашей стороны — вот так помогать.

— Почему мило? — недоумение на лице девушки читается очень явно.

— Ну не каждая согласится помочь парню с его работой…

Вот и зачем он вообще начал этот разговор? С каждой секундой тот становится все более неловким, пока не разбивается о переливы смеха-колокольчика:

— Парня? Ох, насмешил! Брат тоже будет хохотать, когда узнает.

Брат?  
БРАТ?  
Галф смотрит и понимает, каким идиотом он был: та же форма лица, похожие выразительные глаза и нереальная красота.  
Ой… как неловко вышло.  
И, конечно, он тут же краснеет, чтобы уж наверняка выглядеть полным кретином в глазах сестры Мью.

— Ты такой милый, нонг, — та продолжает улыбаться, представляясь. — Меня зовут Джом, и я — старшая сестра этого оболтуса, который умудрился заболеть такую жару. Не иначе, как опять разгоряченный чего-то холодного налакался — и привет, обострение хронического фарингита.

Холодного… да, они тогда пили ледяное пиво…  
Блин, вот кто знал, что идея завалиться в бар закончится так печально для одного из них?  
И нелепая в своей дерзости мысль приходит в голову:

— А можно мне его навестить?

— Почему нет? — удивляется Джом. — Адрес знаешь?

Галф отрицательно мотает головой и с нетерпением наблюдает, как девушка пишет на бумаге адрес, в то время как внутри все внутри заходится от… напряжения? предвкушения? Потому что он увидит Мью в совсем другой обстановке. И, возможно, совсем другого парня: неформального и нового для себя.

— А что ему купить? — листок с адресом получен, но не с пустыми же руками идти к больному.

— Да что угодно — он вообще не капризный, даже когда болеет. Можешь фрукты ему принести — клубнику, например. От нее он не откажется, даже если умирать будет.

Галф не может удержаться, чтобы не хихикнуть в ответ: у нее и правда теплые отношения с братом. Но все же задумчиво смотрит на цветы в магазине:

— А какой цветок символизирует пожелание скорейшего выздоровления?

Джом задумывается:

— Я в таких вещах не сильна — сейчас посмотрю записи брата, — и извлекает из-под прилавка потрепанную тетрадь. — Так… за заботу у нас отвечают водяная лилия и гортензия. С кувшинками все сложно — они долго не живут вне водоема, но гортензия точно где-то была. Мне поискать?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Галф наблюдает, как девушка пробирается среди множества растений, отыскивая нужное, а потом опускает взгляд в тетрадь, в которой аккуратным почерком в алфавитном порядке разнесены значения цветов, и читает:

_Гортензия — «Вспомни обо мне»; скромность, искренность, надежда. Многие народы верят, что гортензия способна отгонять болезни и несчастья._

То, что надо!

Он дожидается, пока заветный букет не будет завернут в бумагу, чтобы с благодарностью его принять.

— Мью будет очень рад тебя увидеть.

— Правда? 

Сердце в ответ делает дополнительный, совсем не обязательный удар.  
Как и через полчаса, в тот момент, когда немного сонный, помятый и такой уютно-домашний Мью открывает дверь с удивленной улыбкой:

— Галф?

— Я пришел тебя лечить, Пи`. Клубника точно тебе поможет восстановиться, — и поднимает вверх туесок с сочными ягодами.

И совсем не обязательно задыхаться от счастья, глупый ты организм, когда глаза напротив горят так ярко.  



	6. Пурпурный гиацинт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Красоты вам в ленту:  
> https://florium.ua/media/catalog/product/cache/2/file/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/i/visi12824.jpg

Вот так спокойно зайти, не таясь и ничего не придумывая — бесценно.  
Просто потому что он может захотеть увидеть друга — и в любой момент удовлетворить это желание, когда общения в LINE станет по какой-то причине мало, потому что сухой текст, пусть даже со стикерами и эмодзи, не может передать очарование улыбки старшего или тот особый тон голоса, когда он разговаривает с Галфом: мягкий, глубокий, какой-то даже интимный.  
От которого странно щемит в груди.

Вот сейчас, когда Мью общается с посетительницей, у него совсем другой голос: просто вежливый, участливый, дружелюбный.  
Но он буквально ощущает, каким теплым становится взгляд его Пи`, когда обращается на внезапно пришедшего друга.  
Мью кивает на маленький столик возле стены: подожди, пока я освобожусь.  
И Галф привычно усаживается за него, раскладывая свои конспекты.

По сути ему можно было и не напоминать об этом предмете мебели, потому что тот стал его рабочим местом уже на постоянной основе, так как младший частенько в последнее время зависает в магазинчике, пока Мью работает. И, чтобы не терять зря время, выполняет задания к семинарам прямо там на месте, дожидаясь, пока старший освободится.

За это он уже неоднократно ловил обидку от приятелей, что мало уделяет им времени и вообще почему-то не знакомит их со своим новым другом. На что искренне удивлялся: друзья — друзьями, а Пи` — это совсем по-другому. Ему даже сложно объяснить, почему так, но факт остается фактом.  
Просто по-другому.

Не то, чтобы он был против их познакомить, но сейчас внутри зреет какое-то абсолютно драконовское _моё, не хочу делить(ся) ни с кем_.

Поэтому он исподтишка продолжает наблюдать, как Мью с покупательницей перебирают цветы, один за одним, так как клиентка не может определиться, что ей надо:

_А покажите вот эти розы?  
Хм… не то.  
Лилии?   
Банально…  
Пионы?  
Как-то дешево._

Галф поражается, как старшему хватает терпения раз за разом показывать и объяснять, не скатываясь в раздражение — он бы уже, наверное, давно вспылил.

— Ох, а вот эта прелесть в горшке! Это что? Хочу его!

— Это пурпурный гиацинт, но не уверен, что он подойдет под ваши пожелания…

— Милая, ты скоро?

Да, музыка ветра предупредила о том, что в помещение зашел еще один человек — видимо, парень этой требовательной леди, который с недовольным и скучающим видом пробует ее поторопить.

— … потому что олицетворяет печаль. И говорит “Забудь меня”, — голос Мью, заканчивая фразу, становится неожиданно тихим и хриплым, на что обращают внимание все.

Галф еще ни разу не видел старшего таким: бледным, напряженным и каким-то прозрачным.  
Прозрачным?  
Да, потому что как будто кто-то безжалостно вымыл все краски из обычно яркого и солнечного парня, оставив только бледный силуэт, заполненный блеклым акварельным цветом.

— Да, будущей свекрови в ее День рождения я такое явно говорить не хочу, — девушка продолжает задумчиво хмуриться, обращаясь к своему парню. — Погоди еще пару минут, любимый. Я никак не могу определиться с цветами.

— Бери розы — мама их точно любит, — вошедший выглядит крайне напряженным, но явно не из-за своей возлюбленной, а потому что не отводит потрясенного взгляда от хозяина магазина.

— Правда? Тогда нам 21 белую розу, пожалуйста — как раз будет внушительный букет.

Мью молча кивает и отворачивается, пробираясь к вазе с цветами, чтобы по одному извлекать бутон за бутоном, формируя букет.  
Голыми руками, хотя обычно использует защитные перчатки, чтобы не исколоть пальцы.  
И ожидаемо тихо охает, когда первый раз шип впивается в плоть.  
На что дергаются двое: тот парень и Галф, но последний явно быстрее и решительнее, потому что оттесняет Пи`, подхватывая и натягивая на ходу перчатки:

— Дай я помогу, Мью.

И, не глядя ни на кого, добирает цветы до нужного количества и поворачивается к девушке:

— Подарочная упаковка?

— Да, пожалуйста, — она растерянно улыбается, не понимая, почему вокруг такая напряженная атмосфера.

— Пи`, поможешь? — Галф смотрит на старшего, что растерянно кивает, а потом расстилает на прилавке обертку, на которую нонг аккуратно укладывает собранный букет, и завершает формировать композицию.

— Пожалуйста, — Мью протягивает девушке цветы, с поклоном принимая от нее пластиковую карточку, чтобы провести операцию на кассе и затем так же вежливо вернуть ее владелице. — Спасибо за покупку — приходите к нам еще.

Но не дает свою визитку, как обычно это делает.  
Хотя об этом знает только Галф.

— Милая, подождешь в машине? Я хочу еще посмотреть цветы для сада. 

Парень даже не обращает внимания на невесту, пока говорит все это: его глаза сосредоточены на Мью, который смотрит в ответ с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
Музыка ветра вновь оповещает, на этот раз о том, что в помещении стало на одного человека меньше.

— Мью…

— Привет, — Галф ни разу не слышал такого звучания голоса старшего, глухого и напряженного. — Помочь тебе выбрать садовые цветы?

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не ради этих веников остался?

— Понимаю, но я готов с тобой разговаривать только об этих “вениках”. Так что тебе предложить?

От холода прозвучавших слов Галф невольно ежится, хотя уже почти привык к пониженной температуре в магазине.  
Как и их нежеланный посетитель.

— Мью… я знаю, что мы плохо расстались…

— Плохо? Как мило, — сарказм в голосе настолько не прикрыт, что это бьет наотмашь даже Галфа. — Ты просто прислал мне об этом сообщение. Что женишься на дочери друзей семьи и просишь меня тебя не беспокоить...

— Мью, дома был большой скандал…

— … а я, глупый, надеялся, что хотя бы достоин личного разговора.

— Прости меня…

Парень пытается схватить старшего за руку в попытке что-то еще сказать, но тот резко выдергивает ладонь из захвата:

— Уходи. Просто уходи. И пусть твоя невеста покупает цветы для будущих родственников где-то в другом месте.

Дверь громко неприятно уху хлопает, когда тот почти выбегает из магазина — ситуацию не спасает даже мелодичный перезвон.  
А Галф вздрагивает от хриплого:

— Я пойму, если ты сейчас уйдешь и не захочешь меня больше видеть.

Мью сейчас не смотрит на него.  
Он обессиленно и как-то поломано сидит за тем самым “рабочим” столом, отвернувшись к стене, прислонив к ней голову и устало прикрыв глаза.  
Галф подходит ближе, но пока боится дотронуться:

— Почему я больше не захочу тебя видеть?

Глаза, полные боли, открываются и смотрят на него с вызовом:

— После того, что сейчас произошло, ты еще хочешь продолжать со мной общаться? 

— А что такого произошло? — Галф аккуратно подбирает слова, чтобы не спугнуть парня, который готов вот-вот сорваться с места и бежать, куда глаза глядят. — Да, я случайно узнал, что раньше в твоей жизни был человек, который тебя предал и сделал больно. Но почему я должен хотеть уйти?

— Потому что я встречался с ним? С мужчиной? — и снова этот болезненный вызов в каждом слове.

— А это преступление — любить кого-то?

Взгляд человека напротив смягчается, и в глазах снова плещется растопленное золото, что так манит утонуть в нем с головой.  
Что Галф благополучно и делает, подходя еще ближе, усаживаясь на корточки перед старшим, обхватывая его за талию обеими руками и глядя прямо в теплые чернильно-золотые омуты:

— Поэтому я не вижу ни одной причины, чтобы от тебя убегать. И наоборот: теперь у меня еще больше поводов, чтобы остаться.  



	7. Подсолнух

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще раз про отношение Мью к подсолнухам:  
> https://twitter.com/gulfsiebaby/status/1298286627664457730

Радостное предвкушение буквально бурлит вокруг и невольно передается Галфу тоже.

Мью возвращается.  
Мью возвращается к учебе: полноценно, на очную форму!  
И теперь будет ходить в университет, они смогут там пересекаться, обедать в столовой или вместе прогуливать пары…  
Ну, по крайней мере, Галф попробует его раз или два на это соблазнить, потому что понимает по горящим глазам: его хлебом не корми — дай наконец вернуться к полноценным занятиям.

В отличие от своего приятеля-оболтуса его Пи` — человек крайне ответственный и увлекающийся, и обучение — одна из его страстей.  
Он любит раскапывать материалы, изучать сложные кейсы, штудировать зубодробительные учебники и монографии — и блестяще разбираться в предмете, который изучает.  
Галф, который с математикой на “вы” и шепотом, может только искренне удивляться тому, какая светлая голова у его друга.

Друга.   
Друга?

Да, они дружат: у них много общих тем для разговора и нет неловких пауз в беседах. Они часто проводят время вместе: или в магазинчике Мью, или выбираются погулять, или заваливаются к кому-то из них домой поиграть в приставку — вариантов же досуга куча.  
Но при этом с того дня между ними тянется то самое пресловутое невидимое глазу, но так явно ощущаемое всеми другими органами напряжение.  
Ожидание?  
Предвкушение?

Как будто они оба занесли ногу над призрачной чертой, переход которой разделит жизнь на “до” и “после”.  
И она оба почему-то боятся сделать этот шаг, присматриваясь друг к другу и надеясь на храбрость товарища

Но сейчас это несколько отошло на второй план, потому что отец Мью наконец восстановился после затяжной болезни и готов вернуться на работу — пусть даже и на неполный день. Поэтому его прилежный сын сейчас усердно готовит ему помощника: милого скромного соседского парня, которому нужна подработка на несколько часов в день, то есть это и есть тот самый идеальный вариант, который сильно не нагрузит Чончививата-старшего и даст ему время адаптироваться к труду.

Паренек ходит по всему магазину за Мью и старательно записывает все, что выдает ему опытный товарищ про то,

как надо менять воду в вазах  
что добавлять, чтобы цветы дольше стояли  
какая должна быть температура и влажность в помещении и в отделах  
в каких секциях какие цветы  
и — самое любимое — язык цветов

Да, стажер получает по наследству ту самую потрепанную тетрадь с записями, но при этом Мью все равно устраивает ему допрос с пристрастием, гоняя его по списку и имитируя вопросы клиентов, чтобы новый продавец попытался самостоятельно подобрать цветы под их потребности.

Галф с ехидным удовольствием наблюдает за таким въедливым Пи`: в этом есть весь Мью, перфекционист до мозга костей — и такого же совершенства требует от других.  
Но он такой один…  
Уникальный.  
Неповторимый.  
Самый-самый для Галфа.

— Эй, господин учитель! — он все-таки решает прервать мини-экзамен, потому что ему становится жаль бедного паренька, у которого уже явно мозг вскипает. — Как насчет перерыва, чтобы отдохнуть? Я тут нам перекусить принес.

Галф соблазняюще шелестит бумажными пакетами со свежей выпечкой и чаем — и перед таким искушением никто не может устоять. Соседский мальчик забирает свою часть и идет чилить за прилавок, потому что не хочет отвлекаться от записей, а парни выходят на улицу, чтобы расслабиться за столиком снаружи в тени деревьев.

— Ты совсем его загонял, — невнятно, потому что уж очень вкусный круассан с сыром и ветчиной.

— Ничего страшного: через пару дней привыкнет и сам все запомнит, — его Пи` вроде доволен, потому что почти что мурчит от удовольствия, потягивая прохладный лимонный чай.

— Вот ты постоянно подбираешь клиентам цветы… А какой твой любимый? Что бы ты выбрал?

— Ну… повод может же быть разным — и цветы тоже, — он улыбается такому интересу младшего.

— Ну а все-таки? — Галф продолжает настаивать. — Вот если бы нужно выбрать самый-самый цветок для самого-самого человека?

— Самый-самый? — Мью задумчиво прикусывает кончик пластиковой соломинки для напитка. — Тогда я выберу подсолнух.

— Почему? — младший реально ожидал услышать какое-то супер-редкое название, которое нужно было бы гуглить, чтобы вообще понять, о чем тут речь.

— Потому что подсолнух обозначает гордость, но также преклонение. «Ты — чудо!», «Я никогда не встречал такого, как ты», «Я горжусь тем, что ты со мной». Это — символ солнца для всех, яркого, теплого, жизненно необходимого. Без которого ты просто не сможешь.

Галф на минуту затихает, переваривая услышанную информацию, чтобы потом задать самый важный вопрос на сегодня:

— Мью, у меня через неделю День рождения...

— О, правда? Как хорошо, что ты предупредил заранее — можем спланировать что-то интересное в этот день. Что ты хочешь? В парк развлечений? На концерт? В клуб? — он явно воодушевлен предстоящим событием.

— Ты подаришь мне подсолнух?

Лимонный чай прекрасно освежает в жару, но только в том случае, если ты его пьешь из стакана со льдом, а не с горячих губ твоего товарища, который устал топтаться на той самой невидимой черте и сделал первый шаг, притягивая тебя к себе, усаживая на колени и целуя так, что у вас не остается никаких шансов быть просто друзьями.

Потому что слишком сладко отдаваться во власть требовательных рук, что нежно и крепко сжимают тебя в объятиях.  
Потому что слишком ярко светит твое персональное солнце по имени Мью, разжигая своей энергией твое сердце еще сильнее.  
Потому что ты хочешь навсегда стать для него самым-самым и получить окончательный утвердительный ответ на так и не заданный вопрос:

_Roses are red, violets are blue._  
Can I be loved by you?   



End file.
